During this project period the principle investigators will study human renal biopsies with light, immunofluorescent, transmission and scanning electron microscopy. These biopsies come from 8 hospitals in the region. This service, in addition to being an intrinsic part of the chronic dialysis and renal transplantation program of the Medical Center, provides material for careful correlative study of human disease. Experimental collaborative studies are in progress: 1) The affects of Glucose Tolerance Factor on diabetic C57/BL/KS mice, 2) Hepatomas arising in livers fed an orotic acid, cholic acid, cholesterol diet.